Conventionally, in this type of optical information recording medium, for example, a compact disk, a data used for recording is subjected to data processing, and thereafter, is modulated according to an EFM (Eight to Fourteen Modulation)(hereinafter, referred simply to as “EFM-modulated”). In this manner, a pit line is formed in the compact disk, and has a period 3T to 11T with respect to a predetermined basic period T, and thereby, an audio data or the like is recorded.
On the contrary, in a compact disk player, a laser beam is irradiated to a compact disk, and then, a return light is received, and thereby, it is possible to obtain a regenerative signal of the return light, which has a signal level which varies in accordance with a light quantity. Then, the regenerative signal is binarized according to a predetermined slice level so that a binary signal is generated. Further, according to the binary signal, a PLL circuit is driven so as to generate a reproducing clock, and the binary signal is successively latched by the reproducing clock, and thereby, it is possible to generate a reproductive data having a period 3T to 11T corresponding to a pit line formed in the compact disk.
The compact disk player decodes the reproductive data thus generated according to the data processing corresponding to data processing in recording, and then, a pit line is formed on a compact disk substrate. Further, a reflection film is formed on the disk substrate, and thus, an information recording surface is formed thereon. Moreover, characters such as a title, a name of music and a maker name, and images are visibly printed on the information recording surface according to screen process printing.